Four's a Crowd
by Iceberg187
Summary: 4 new arrivals enter the Beast Wars.
1. The New Arrivals

Four's a Crowd...   
Part 1: The New Arrivals   


* * *

It had been an unusual day. First of all, four stasis pods had crashed in different locations and the Maximals were spread out   
trying to locate them. Cheetor was out looking for one of the first that had crashed in a wasteland. He loved being able to fly   
over the area and did so easily. Soon he saw the pod in the sand. There he saw no Predicons so he landed and walked to the   
pod. "Cheetor to Rhinox."   
"_Rhinox here_," responded Rhinox over the comlink. "_What have you found?_"   
"I found one of the stasis pods. It looks intact and seems to be functioning but I don't think it has started scanning yet,"   
Cheetor told Rhinox as he walked closer to the pod.   
"_Cheetor, go to the pad and activate the scanning sequence. With any luck we'll have a new Maximal in a few_   
_nanocycles_," Rhinox ordered over the link. Cheetor did as he was told and punched in the code from memory.   
"DNA scanning sequence starting," said the computer scanning the area. "DNA found. Beginning programming."   
"Woo hoo, we've got us a new ally!" yelled Cheetor as the pod worked on forming the protoform. The pod opened up and   
an animal emerged. It was a kangaroo. Cheetor was a little confused about it being a kangaroo but then accepted it."Welcome to the Maximals. I'm Cheetor and our Leader is Optimus Primal."   
"Hello Cheeter, mine name is Outback. I look forward to aiding you in your fight." The kangaroo replied in an Australian accent as he transformed into a hot rode mode not too disimilar to Rattraps. Cheetor changed back into his flying mode and hovered in the air. Outback followed Cheetor from the ground. "Cheetor to Big Bot."   
"Primal Here. Report," said Primal over the link.   
"_We have a new bot. How is your search going?_" Cheetor said to Primal.   
"Slow, tell him we are happy to have him and take him to the base. I'll meet you there after we locate the other pods. Primal   
out." Primal was flying over an area of jungle and was getting rather frustrated in not finding the pod that had crashed there.   
"Primal to Silverbolt, you found anything?"   
"_Negative. My search has not found the pod yet. I will remain searching until I find it_," Silverbolt responded over the   
comlink.   
"No, head on in. It will be to dark to look soon. Primal Out." He flew a little farther until he saw something in the trees.   
"Primal to Rattrap. You see anything up ahead?"   
"I think so. I am right underya but...Slag it! There are Preds," Rattrap responded.   
"_You sure? I don't see any_."   
"Yes, I smell um. They got another one of them."   
"_We had better leave. We don't want a fight right now._"   
"Speak for your self. I'm tired of this. I'm going in," Rattrap said as he turned from his hot rod to his robot mode. He   
started to run toward the signal.   
"_No you don't...._" Rattrap cut the link and started after the Predicon. 

* * *

  
"Megatron be happy with Waszzzzpinator. I found a stasis pod and programmed it." Waspintor said to himself as he put in   
the new chip for the protoform. He was out on patrol when he got the call to go chase the pod down. He found it in a jungle   
and started working.   
"Beginning DNA scan," the computer said as a pole rose up and started scanning.   
"Soon Waszzzzpinator have new Predicon to push around," he said as the pod was scanning.   
"DNA found. Beginning programming." A few minutes later the pod opened. Waspinator was shocked at what he saw.   
"A BEE?! AHHHHHHHH! I mean, I am Waszzzzpinator. Welcome to the Prediconzzzz. I will take you to our leader   
Megatron," Waspinator said at the arrivals awakening.   
"I am Bummmmblebee. Ready to meet our leader," the bee said as Waspinator changed into his best mode and they flew   
away. 

* * *

  
Depth Charge was flying over the water when something caught his eye. In the distance he saw some steam coming out of   
the water. He changed into his beast mode and swam toward it. When he got closer he saw it was a stasis pod. He swam   
closer and activated the startup sequence.   
"Scanning for DNA....DNA found. Beginning programming," stated the computer. Depth Charge swam a little bit away   
from the pod so it could open. When it did he was dumbfounded to see what emerged. It was a shark.   
"Hello, I am Depth Charge. You are the newest member of the Maximals," Depth Charged introduced himself. The shark   
transformed into a flying mode and went to the air. His fins went up, out and back to become wings and his tail became the   
rudder. Two rockets and intake valves emerged from under his fins. Depth Charge changed into his flying mode also and   
glided up to met the shark-bot.   
"I am Tiberon. Who is our leader?" he stated in a deep tone as he began to glide toward Depth Charge.   
"I don't have a leader, but if our referring to the Maximals, its that wase of space Optimus Primal. I'll show you the way." With that they both flew off toward the base. Meanwhile Rattrap ran through the clearing and found an empty pod.   
"Slag it! I donno what happened. They were here a second ago," Rattrap screamed as he fired a shot into the pod. Primal   
landed beside him.   
"We better head back. The others will be there already," he said. Rattrap converted to his hot rod mode and drove off.   
Primal converted into flying mode and flew off. When he arrived he saw Rattrap, Cheetor, Depth Charge, Silverbolt, Rhinox,   
Blackarachnia and two new arrivals. He sat down and heard Silverbolt say, "...and there he is now. May in introduce you to   
Optimus Primal. Optimus, this is Outback and Tiberon."   
"Nice to meet both of you. Welcome to the Maximals. We are in a war against the Predicons and must defend this   
mountain at all costs," He told the new arrivals.   
"Why must we defend this mountain?" asked Tiberon with a stupefied look on his face.   
"Because it contains the Ark of the Autobots. If the Preds get in there they could change history," answered Primal. The   
new bots understood and turned and continued conversing with the others and Primal.   


* * *

"You found what?" Megatron asked Waspinator as he told of what he had found. "At least you did something right for a   
change. Where is this new Predicon?"   
"I'mmmm right here," Bumblebee said as he flew up the Megatron.   
"I am Megatron, Leader of the Predicons. Welcome," Megatron greeted the new bot. He was a little concerned about the   
fact it was almost another version of Waspinator. "And you are?"   
"Bummmmmblebee." Great, another bot with a stutter.   
"Yesss, you will be a great asset to the Predicons. Waspinator, show Bumblebee around the ship." Rampage walked in as   
they walked out.   
"Megatron," Rampage reported, "We detected 4 pods. Should we go look for the others?"   
"What?! We only found one. The Maximals have probably found the others!" Megatron yelled as he stood up. "We must   
see what we are up against. Inferno, come here!" The ant-bot flew up to Megatron. Megatron grabbed him by the neck and   
told him, "Go see what they found. We need to know what we are up against." He let Inferno go.   
"Yes my Queen," Inferno responded as he took off.   
"Why do the loyal ones have to be stupid? Ugh..........." Megatron said out loud as he got up and walked down the   
corridor. He got fewer than fifteen feet when he met up with Inferno. "I thought I told you to go scout to see what the   
Maximals had found."   
"You did, my Queen."   
"Then go, I will accompany you and make sure you do." Megatron and Inferno walked down the corridor and exited the   
base. They both took to the air. Idoits, they're all idiots, Megatron thought reiterating his preveous statement as he and   
Inferno flew away. 

* * *

  
Tiberon was a tall warrior. He spoke in a deep, very distingiushed tone. When he was not busy talking, he was thinking   
about what he could do. When he wasn't doing that, he was practicing sword technique with his blade. His robot form was   
very warrior-like also. He had long legs and arms that could reach for a good distance and was very quick. He was sitting   
outside the door to the base and staring at the sky. Cheetor walked up and sat down beside him.   
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the cat-bot asked to Tiberon. "The twilight sky, the shining moon, the small stars just starting to com   
into view."   
"Yes It is. I find it is easier to concentrate when I stare at the sky, especially the stars. Each one different than the next,"   
Tiberon responded. "Allowing for so much diversity, life and color." Cheetor simply shook his head in agreement. They   
contined to look at the twilight sky until Primal called for them.   
"We have detected the location of the other pod. The corrdinates are in sector 156," Optimus told them. "Cheetor, i want   
you and Tiberon to go check it out. I'll send reinforcements if needed." The two shook their heads and walked out the doors.   
The then transformed into their flying modes and headed for...   
"...Sector 156," Quickstrike reported as Megatron landed and Inferno beside him.   
"Neutral terratory. Good, Megatron out," Megatron said as he closed the link. He turned to Inferno. "I guess you heard,   
lets go. Megatron to Waspinator."   
"Wazzzpinator here."   
"You and Bumblebee met us at the crashed pod in Sector 156. Expect to find Maximals there."   
"Alright," responded Waspinator glummly. As he close the link he was heard saying, "Bumblebee, we have a slag   
assignment..." 

* * *

  
Cheetor and Tiberon were streaking toward the pod site at their fastest speed. They had been for sometime. Cheetor   
thought of how important is was for them to get to the pods before the Preds. He pushed himself harder as he thought about   
it. When he got in visual range, he looked at the site. In his scope he saw something he dreaded, Predicons. There was two   
of them, the wasp-bot was one and the other was a bee. "We got problems."   
"As I can see," Tiberon responded to Cheetor's statement. "Perhaps we should radio back for reinforcements."   
"Maybe, where there are two preds, there are bound to be more." They landed in an area of high grass within runnign   
distance of the pods apparenttl undetected. After they transformed into robot mode, they saw Megatron and Inferno land.   
Tiberon tapped Cheetor on the shoulder indicateing for him to contact the base. "Cheetor to Base. If you get this we need   
reinforcements pronto."   
"This is Rattrap, reinforcements are on the way," Rattrap told the two over the comlink. "Rattrap out."   
"We should strike. We cannot allow them to get that pod," Tiberon told Cheetor pulling out his gun. Cheetor just looked at   
him.   
"We are outnumbered 2 to 1," he said.   
"I know, but we should be able to hold out until help arrives."   
"Alright," Cheetor said as they started running toward the four Preds. The broke into the clearing and started firing. The   
Predicons were surpised, except for Megatron, as they dove behind rocks. The each exchanged fire with the Preds for   
sometime before Tiberon jolted from behind the cover and went into flying mode. He pointed himself at Waspinator and fired   
two blasts from his guns, blowing Waspinator up.   
"Wazzzpinator get headache all over again," the damaged Waspinator said as he went into stasis lock. Tiberon did a   
nosedive at Megatron and transformed into robot mode and kicked him. Cheetor jumped out from behind the rocks and fired   
at Bumblebee. Bumblebee took off and started attacking from the air. Tiberon was battleing hand to hand with Megatron and   
putting up a good fight. Inferno was about to blast Tiberon in the back when Outback rammed into him.   
"Take that one mate," he said as he transformed into robot mode. Inferno recovered and took to the air. Outback shot him   
in the back and toward the Pred base. Cheetor was battleing Bumblebee when he was hit by one of the bee's stinger missles.   
Bumblebee landed next to the pod and quickly reprogrammed it. Rattrap came out of the grass and fired at him. The pod   
opened to reveal a king cobra. He transformed and hit Rattrap with a whip.   
"I guess that means your a Pred. Oh well, i'll just have to slag ya," Rattrap yelled as Primal landed. He picked up Cheetor   
"Maximals retreat!" Primal ordered as he smacked the snake out of the way. They did as they were ordered and the   
Maximals went into their respective modes and flew or drove away. The only ones left at the site were the Preds.   
"Gather Waspinator up," ordered Megatron as he turned to the new bot. "Welcome, I am Megatron, leader of the   
Predicons. And you are?"   
"The namesss Cobracluth," the snake bot said. Megatron was displeased by the elongated "s" but overlooked that to the   
powerful snake.   
"Inferno, Bumblebee, carry Waspinator to the base," Megatron ordered converting into flying mode. The snake did the   
same and they all flew away towards the base. Meanwhile, the Maximals were just getting back to their base.   
"You gonna be alright Cheetor?" Primal asked as Cheetor woke up.   
"I'll be fine, no real damage," Cheetor responded a little dazed. "Where's Tiberon?"   
"Right here," Tiberon answered. "You put up a good fight."   
"So did you," Cheetor responded. Outback and Rattrap had just pulled up and transformed. They all went inside the base   
talking about the battle.   



	2. A Battle Ensues

  
Four's a Crowd...   
Part 2: A Battle Ensues   


* * *

  
Primal was standing at his post watching Rhinox try to fix a power cell on the ground. He was thinking about the four pods and how the others were in the hands of the Preds. He then looked over at Rattrap, who was half under the control panel. "Rattrap, wake up."   
A loud metal-on-metal clank is heard as Rattrap screams "Slag!" and crawls from the hole rubbing his head. "What do ya what boss?" He said still rubbing his head.   
"What did you say that snake did?" Primal asked.   
"He cracked a whip and knocked me down, then you landed. Not much to tell. You may be able to get mroe outa flea-bag," Rattrap answered as he walked down to Rhinox. Primal walked over to Outback, who was eyeing Blackarachnia. Primal tapped his shoulder.   
"What tis it?" Outback said as he turned around.   
"Did you see anything as the snake came out?" Primal asked.   
"Just what the rat saw. I was to busy battling the ant," He responded half-heartily, turning his attention back to Blackarachina who was talking with Silverbolt. They both noticed him and walked away. Outback turned and walked away from Primal. Walked over to Rhinox and Rattrap.   
"How are the repairs coming?" Primal asked Rhinox with a slight sigh in his voice.   
"Slower than expected," Rhinox replied in his usually tomber. "They would go faster if the help didna keep falling asleep. Hows Cheetor?"   
"Better. He is in the CR Chamber now and should be out soon." What that they parted words and went to different stations. Primal walked over to his other new arrival, Tiberon. "You did well in that battle."   
"A warrior always does his best when in battle, besides, it was only a skirmish," Tiberon replied as he sat against the wall concentrating. Primal liked having him especially on his side for if he wasn't, it might have been the end of the Maximal force.   
"True," Primal responded, "but a skirmish only leads to a bigger battle. I'm not one to discuss philosophy so I won't. It is just good to have you."   
"Thank you," Tiberon replied getting up and walking over to the CR Chamber to wait for Cheetor. Primal went back to his post.   


* * *

  
"So the Maximals have found two of the pods, and so did we," Megatron thought out loud not aware that Inferno had just flown in the room. He flew upto Megatron. "What do you want?"   
"My Queen, the new member has requested to speak with the royalty," Inferno told Megatron. That feeling of being surrounded by ignorance filled Megatron again.   
"Then tell him to come." Inferno flew out and brougth in Cobraclutch.   
"Megatron, I have come to asssk for a tessst to prove my worth as a warrior," stated Cobracluth in a snake-like tone.   
"You want a test....I have one for you. Go on patrol and if any Maximal comes into yoru sight, have fun with it," Megatron told him. The look on Cobracluth's face was enough to tell Megatron that is not what he had wanted, but he nonetheless went off on his mission. "A berserker rage. That could be usful, Yessss." He saw that Waspinator was coming out of the CR pool. "Megatron to Waspinator. Come here." Waspinator comes out of the pool and flys up to Megatron. "I need you to fly reconisance and find out what the new Maximals can do."   
"Why Wazzzpinator always get these slag assignments?" responded Waspinator.   
"Must I remind Waspinator, I will not hesitate to blow him away if he doesn't do what I say?" yelled Megatron pointing his gun at Waspinator's head who was startled by the move.   
"Wazzpinator go," he responded, his voice about eight octives higher. He flew off to do his mission. _Insolent, loyal idiots, _Megatron thought.   


* * *

  
Cobraclutch was out doing his patrol. He was absolutly disgusted by the idea of patrol. He would rather have been charging into a Maximal base and doing damage. Cobraclutch's main weapon, a whip, was very effective in hand to hand but did not help in long range combat. Oh well, he could still tear any Maximals appart. Cobraclutch also liked his new body, most for it's three forms. His beast form was the most useful and his flying mode was not pratical but his robot mode was quick and agile. Built for speed and power, his robot mode was defiantly the best. Suddenly, off in the distance, he saw movement. He flew over to check it out. He saw that a bush was moving and readied his weapon. Cobraclutch snapped his weapon into the brush and pulled out a robot. He jumped back a little.   
"Waspinator?!" Cobracluth yelled. "What the slag are your doing here?"   
"Let go Wazzzpinator. I'm here on a ssscouting mission," Waspinator told Cobraclutch, who then released him from his grip. "Why snake-bot out here?"   
"Patrol," the snake-bot snarled at Waspinator. "I'd much rather have your mission."   
"You can take it. Wazzzpinator is tired of this slagging assignment." Cobraclutch just nodded and they partted. He was a little relieved that he was on a decient mission, even if it wasn't the one he wanted.   


* * *

  
Outback was out on patrol, not exactly his favorite mission, but it didna matter. Any mission with the chance of meeting Predicons to slag was a good one. On the other hand, he had been out for well over 5 hours and not seen one pred. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll just blow a couple rocks up_. He then transformed from his hot rod mode to his robot mode and pulled out his crossbow. He loaded it and fired at a couple of rocks, completely destroying them. Outback thought he heard something after the explosion but shurgged it off. He transformed back into hot rod mode and and started driving toward the Maximal base. He heard a similar sound as he had before. _Sounds like slithering. Slithering? _he thought.   
"Slithering?!" he yelled as he transformed into his robot mode. He skidded to a stop and turned around. As he did Cobrablutch jumped out of the brush and grabbed him with his whip. Outback was able to grab the whip and throw the snake-bot to the ground. He grabbed the end and flung the snake away. He transformed into hot rod mode and skidded off maximum speed toward the base. Cobraclutch regained himself and walked away from the battle.   
"Cobraclutch to Megatron," the snake hissed out.   
"_What is it?"_ Megatron asked over the comlink   
"The Maximals are preparing a full scale attack on our base. I suggest that we launch a preliminary attack," the snake lied to Megatron.   
"_So the Maximals want to go on the offensive. I will send reinforcements, hold them off until we get there._" Megatron ordered Cobraclutch.   
_ Finally_, thought Cobraclutch, _battle and time to show my true power._ Cobraclutch transformed into flying mode and flew toward Outback.   


* * *

  
"Outback to Base," the kangaroo-bot called coming to a stop.   
"_Primal here_," Optimus responded.   
"We have trouble. Its snake-bot and he probably has friends by now."   
"_I'll come with Rattrap. We should be able to hold them off long enough for the others to get back._"   
"From where?"   
"_Energy gathering and patrol. The energon interrupts the communications still._"   
"Everyone went?"   
"_No just Rhinox and Depth Charge. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia are going to guard the base and Tiberon is trying to keep the base in one piece._"   
"Well hurry and get your bums out here. Outback out." the aussie-bot's tone was becoming tense. He was finally going to see a decient fight, which he had hoped for.   


* * *

  
Megatron had reached the area designated by Cobraclutch. With him was Waspinator, Bumblebee, and Quickstrike. All five were standing at attention and ready for battle. Megatron was dissapointed that there was no Maximals but felt they might as well attack.   
"Snake-bot say there was Maximals. Wazzpinator see none," the wasp-bot said directed toward Cobraclutch who just looked at him.   
"Yes where is this Maximal force massing to attack us?" Megatron asked as he heard something in the distance. He turned his head just in time to see Rattrap and Outback transform into robot mode and attack. Primal soon landed behind them and attacked as well. Waspinator and Bumblebee took to the air to attack while Megatron, Quickstrike and Cobracluth fended off the ground assult. Outback and Rattrap jumpped behind a rock and began shooting at he flyers leaving Primal to deal with the ground forces.   
"Predacons attack!" Megatron ordered a little late as he fired at Primal. Outback was shooting at Bumblebee and Waspinator and not causing to much damage. Rattrap got up and ran toward the snake-bot and they went into a fist fight. Primal started firing at Megatron how returned the favor. Cobracluth joined Megatron in his fight against Primal. Rattrap was beginning to lose to Quickstrike when he was able to kick him inthe stomach. He ran full force and knocked the snake-bot over then drew his weapon and fired at Waspinator who was knocked out of the sky and onto Quickstrike.   
"Concertrate all your fire power on Primal!" Megatron yelled as Waspinator took back to the air. The four conscious Predicons all fired at Primal at the same time. The first blast hit him and the second volley knocked him over. Megatron jumped on top of Primal and aimed a gun at his head. "Put down your weapons or I'll slag his head." Outback and Rattrap had no other choice but to comply and dropped their weapons. Suddenly a yell came from behind Megatron.   
"I don't think so!" Cheetor yelled as he fired a blast at Megatron. The blast threw Megatron into the air and far away from the fight. Waspinator fired a shot at Cheetor but instead was hit by a vicious blow from Tiberon's tail.   
"Predicons retreat," ordered Megatron from the air. Waspinator picked up Quickstrike and flew off. Bumblebee and Cobraclutch stayed behind.   
"Not leaving Cobraclutch?" asked Tiberon landing in his robot mode.   
"You guys may want to leave," Outback told the rest of the Maximals.   
"And miss the fight, no...." Rattrap was cut short by Cheetor who picked him up and flew away with Primal.   
"You all leave," Bumblebee said in an unusually serious tone.   
"I ordered a retreat..." Megatron was interrupted by a shot from Cobraclutch's laser whip. He scowled and flew away with Waspinator and Quickstrike. The four remaining bots all scowled at each other, two Maximals and Predicons each. All four were ready to draw their weapon and slag the enemy.   
"They say fours a crowd," Tiberon stated to the Predicons. They only glared.   
"We'll gladly make it two, shark," Cobracluth scowled at the Maximals.   
"Not in this bloodly life time. This has been a long time comming for you snake," Outback snarled at Cobraclutch. With no more words all four drew their weapons and fired and....   



	3. The Fusing

  
Four's a Crowd...   
Part 3: The Fusing

* * *

  
...missed, well, dodged would be a better word and by all four as Tiberon and Outback jumped behind rocks, Bumblebee took off and Cobraclutch ducked.   
"Maybe plan 'B' might be appropriate!" Outback shouted at Tiberon who drew his scimatar.   
"Agreed," Tiberon yelled lunging at Bumblebee who had just landed. He drove his sword at the bee who was able to catch it with the end of his gun. They battled over it for a few seconds before Tiberon's hand slipped and the scimatar went flying. Tiberon punched Bumblebee in the face as Outback jumped up and grabed the sword. He lunged at Cobraclutch and caught the end of the whip in his hand. He came down and sliced the sword as the snake freed his weapon and caught and wrapped it around Outback's neck. Tiberon and Bumblebee were in a fist fight with Tiberon having the advantage. He took Bumblebee and slamed him to the ground.   
"Don't ever mmess with a bee," Bumblebee said as he drew his weapon and fired at Tiberon who was blown off of Bumblebee's chest.   
"Don't ever mess with a wounded shark," Tiberon answered going into flight mode and then firing two blasts at the bee. Bumblebee was barely able to avoid beign hit by the blasts as he dove away. Tiberon chased after him firing blasts as the bee returned fire when ever he could. Eventually he was able to take of and an air battle ensued, mostly fire, chase, then return fire. In the distance they could still see Cobraclutch and Outback fighting. Outback, who had stuck Tiberon's scimitar in the ground, was avoiding the snakes whip with quick jumps and every once in a while getting in a shot. The aussie-bot was finally able to pounce on the snake and grabbed his neck.   
"I owe you one from the clearing," He stated with emphasis as he squeezed harder. Cobraclutch got his legs up and kicked Outback off then converted to flying mode and started shooting at the kangaroo. Outback converted into hot rod mode and drove away dodging the snake's shots. Up ahead he saw a valley and decided to mount an attack there. He kicked in his boosters and left the snake far behind. Outback stopped in a small crack in the rock and transformed. He pulled his weapon and when the snake was over head he fired three shots, knocking the snake to the ground. Cobraclutch regained himself enough that when Outback lunged at him he was able to move and jump on Outback. A stray shot pierced the air and hit the ground beside the two fighting. Bumblebee fell from the sky and landed on top of the snake and kangaroo.   
"Argh!!!!" Outback yelled as the combined weight of the two landed on his chest. Tiberon landed and kicked the bee off and picked the snake up and threw him after the bee. "You have a mean streak that is unmatched sometimes."   
"Can we despince with the pleasentries until after the fight?" Tiberon stated as he helped Outback up.   
"Sure," Outback responded looking at the two standing up. They ended up in the same stance as they were. Two on two, all with weapons raised at each other.   
"Sssso it comes to this mammal," Cobraclutch smirked at Outback as he brought his weapon into a firing stance. The other four did the same and fired. The four shots converged in the center to produce a massive explosion pushing the two Maximals back but bringing the two Predicons and smashing them together. When the dust had settled three beings were laying down on the ground. Tiberon managed to get to his feet and pulled up Outback.   
"What in the matrix?" asked Outback loudly as he saw the third being. "I have never seen a bot like him before." Tiberon just nodded and shock as the bot awakened. It was taller than Tiberon and looked very impresive. It had long legs and two huge arms. On each arm was a weapon, a stinger-missle/claw and laser-mask.   
The being rose to its feet and with a long look at himself stated in a serious, deep, powerful tone, "Say good-bye to Cobraclutch and Bumblebee and say hello to..." He fired two missles and laser bolts knocking the Maximals over. "...Serpesting."   
"This war just got a whole lot more interesting," Outback stated standing up. Tiberon was up and payed little attention to him but more attention to Serpesting who just transformed into a hideous cross between a cobra and a bee that could fly and fire missles. "Slag!"   
"Exactly what you'll be in a matter of seconds," Serpesting responded firing at the ground. On the ground Tiberon transformed into his jet and Outback into his hot rod mode. The took off evading the rapid shots of the flying snake. They all stopped where they had began and transformed. Tiberon grabbed his scimatar and rushed the snake as did Outback and the each grabbed or block and arm. Tiberon managed to get hold of the missle launcher claw and hold it at bay whereas Outback was struggling to keep the lasers from firing.   
"Having troubles mammal?" Tiberon asked sarcastically through his teeth.   
"You...got...the easy side...he can't fire...at...you," Ootback stated through his teeth finally able to hold the snakes arm. "Can we dispence with the pleasentries mate?"   
"Of course," Tiberon responded as he elbowed Serpesting in the face and then tripped him. Both seeing the oppertuity, transformed into their respective vechicle modes and went towards the base. Tiberon hadn't noticed that he had taken heavy damage to his wings and was struggling to fly. Outback had the same problem with his turbo boosters not working properly. They were going as fast as they could toward their base when a missle pierced the air between them. They looked back to see Serpesting firing at them repeatidly. Suddenly a green blurr whizzed past them and hit the snakebee. Cheetor came running from the forest and blew Serpesting down. He then turned and ran away.   
"Tiberon! Outback! What the slag was that thing?!" Cheetor yelled as the two bots stopped in front of him.   
"That was another enemy and a definate powerhouse," Tiberon answered deeply.   
"That bloody thing is huge and powerful. Tooks us both to hold him," Outback responded. "or try to at least."   
"Well, you two need to log a few cycles in the CR chamber and then report to Big Bot," Cheetor told the two as they all flew toward their base. Within a few cycles they were giving their report to Primal. He looked shock as they told him of the new and powerful enemy. Primal just had one thing to say...   
"Thats just prime."   


* * *

  
The wounded Serpesting flys stressfully toward the Predicon base. He gets within range and suddenly Waspinator and Inferno fly out in front of him with weapons drawn.   
"What is the meaning of this?" inquired Serpesting raising his arms. The two looked shocked as they saw the weapons on his hands.   
"The Royalty wishes to speak with you," answered Inferno as he let the snake-bee in front.   
"What happen to snake-bot and bee-bot?" asked Waspinator. Serpesting turned around and hit him over the head with his hand. Waspinator let a little yelp then regained his balance and landed. "Why everyone always hitting Wazzpinator? I'm getting a headache." All three landed and walked into the ship and went to Megatron, who was in his bath with his rubber duck. "What is this?"   
"I am Serpesting, a new version and more powerful version of the ones you called Cobraclutch and Bumblebee," Serpesting answered as Megatron got out of the bath.   
"This is all very interesting. Another fuzor and a very powerful one at that too. You could be very useful," Megatron answered as he waved them out of his room. Serpesting did as he was told and left followed my Inferno and Waspinator. Megatron sat down and brought his hands together. "He will be very useful indeed. Yesss."   


* * *

  
"Warning...Pod losing altitude...crash landing in 10 megacycles," The mechanical voice of the computer warned to the dead space. The pod slowly began its long decent into the blueish-green ball of Earth.   



End file.
